wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Medallion
Medallions are items available in the arena shop for a set amount of insignias. Medallions are not ordinary equipment however; they provide damage percentage boosts for PvP combat. Every medallion, with the exception of the first, has two shared stats: + X% damage to players; -Y% damage from players. In order to purchase these items, the player must have a certain honor title. Fortunately, there is a medallion available every honor level, with a corresponding stat boost. Overview There are 15 total medallions available, one for each honor level. The stat boost offered with each medallion increases, and starts with an endurance boost and ends with four separate boosts: endurance, block, critical, and charisma. However, medallions do not last forever. They expire after a set amount of time and need to be repurchased. As such, their boosts are only temporary, and will be lost upon the medallion's expiration. As the level of the medallion increases, its duration decreases, with the minimum being one week, and so medallions will need to be repurchased more frequently for players over the level of Warrior. Mechanics Medallions become available once a player reaches 2000 honor, the rank of Private, even though the required player level to wear a medallion is level 1. The damage increase to and the damage reduction from other players scales at +2% per medallion level, with the damage increase starting at 10% and the damage reduction starting at 4%. Note that this is only effective against opposing players, and will not affect your damage against dungeon enemies and bosses. As the medallion honor level increases, the stats increased also change; eventually, charisma, critcal, block, and endurance all increase dramatically. Normal Medallions Special Medallions Warlord's Medallion *Endurance +120 *+18% damage to players *-8% damage from players *Permanent Mythic Dragon Medallion Once players reach 450,000 honor and the Imperial Mythic Dragon Earl title is obtained, players can exchange insignias to buy a Rank 1 Mythic Dragon Medallion. This medallion lasts for 7 days, but its lifetime can be extended using Insignias (150 for one day renewal, or 1500 for 15 days). It can also be upgraded up to rank 10, increasing its stats, consuming insignias and Empire Truncheons. Upgrade costs *Upgrade to level 2 requires 530k honor, 15k insignias (for XP), and 400 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 3 requires 674k honor, 27k insignias (for XP), and 800 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 4 requires 930k honor, 48k insignias (for XP), and 1600 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 5 requires 1.386k honor, 85.5k insignias (for XP), and 3200 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 6 requires ? honor, ? insignias (for XP), and 6400 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 7 requires ? honor, ? insignias (for XP), and 12800 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 8 requires ? honor, ? insignias (for XP), and 25600 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 9 requires 11,034k honor, 88k insignias (for XP), and 51200 Empire Truncheons. *Upgrade to level 10 requires ? honor, ? insignias (for XP), and 102,400 Empire Truncheons. Category:Items